Biclops (4e Race)
At first glance this monstrosity appears to be a filthy ettin of huge size. On closer inspection the true nature of the creature is revealed as it has but one eye in the center of each ugly head. XP 19,200 N Huge humanoid (giant) Init +1; Senses low-light vision; Perception +19 DEFENSE AC 25, touch 9, flat-footed 24 (+4 armor, +1 Dex, +12 natural, –2 size) hp 178 (17d8+102) Fort +16; Ref +8; Will +9 Defensive Abilities rock catching OFFENSE Speed 40 ft., (30 ft. in armor) Melee 2 longswords +20/+15/+10 (3d6+10) Ranged 2 spears +11 (3d6+10/x3) or 2 rocks +12 (2d6+15) Space 15 ft.; Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks rock throwing (140 ft.), superior two-weapon fighting STATISTICS Str 31, Dex 12, Con 23, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 10 Base Atk +12; CMB +24 (+26 bull rush, overrun); CMD 35 (37 vs. bull rush, overrun) Feats Awesome Blow, Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Overrun, Intimidating Prowess, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Martial Weapon Proficiency (longsword), Power Attack Skills Climb +14, Craft (any) +9, Intimidate +25, Perception +19; Racial Modifiers +2 Perception Languages Common, Giant Gear hide armor, 2 longswords, 2 spears SPECIAL ABILITIES Superior Two-Weapon Fighting (Ex) A biclops fights with a longsword or spear in each hand. Because each of its two heads controls an arm, the biclops does not take a penalty on attack or damage rolls for attacking with two weapons. ECOLOGY Environment temperate and warm mountains Organization solitary, pair, gang (2–4), or clan (5–8) Treasure standard Despite their appearance biclops are generally peaceable creatures who live by hunting and herding giant longhorn sheep, which they keep for milk and wool. They are feared by less intelligent giants such as hill giants and trolls whom they beat to death on sight. Biclops have good relations with stone giants whom they trade finished metal weapons and goat cheese in exchange for raw ore and gold. Adult male biclops stand about 16 feet tall and weigh about 4,500 pounds. Females are slightly shorter and lighter. Both male and female dress in clothes made of dark or dull colors (browns, greens, and dark reds usually). Biclops skin ranges from ruddy brown to cinnamon and eye color is usually blue. Hair color is almost universally dark though occasionally a fair-haired biclops is born (such a biclops is viewed as someone special among his or her own kind). Warriors and protectors often wear hide armor (and sometimes metal armor) and always carry weapons. A biclops can live to be 350 years old. Biclops fight with twin longswords, hacking foes to pieces with mighty cleaving chops. If given advanced warning they tend to chase off intruders with well aimed rocks hurled from great heights or crushing them beneath controlled avalanches. Biclops live in tribe-like communities deep within hills and mountains constructing their homes from the stones and lumber of their environment. A typical biclops home has three rooms: a communal area where the family meets, a sleeping room, and a kitchen. Biclops families rely on each other for protection, food, and trade. External trade is often set up between biclops and other races, particularly stone giants and dwarves. Some of the less “reputable” tribes take prisoners or cannibalize humanoids and monstrous humanoids. In such a case, there is a 20% chance that a biclops lair contains 1d4 captive humanoids or monstrous humanoids. Biclops leaders are usually fighters or barbarians. Most groups of biclops include clerics (sometimes called shamans among the biclops race). A biclops cleric has access to two of the following domains: Earth, Strength, Trickery, or War. Sorcerers and wizards are extremely rare among the biclops race. Category:Giants Category:Race Category:4e Category:Giant Type